


Tony Stark's Guide to Altruism

by belca77777



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dolphins, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belca77777/pseuds/belca77777
Summary: Баки соглашается на дельфинотерапию, Тони размышляет о природе альтруизма, а Стив кое-что ломает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 154





	Tony Stark's Guide to Altruism

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tony Stark's Guide to Altruism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595905) by [keire_ke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keire_ke/pseuds/keire_ke). 



На восьмой день Бог, вероятно, решил, что новорожденная Земля скучна, и сказал «пусть будет Старк». Так появились предки Тони. Эта идея так ему нравится, что он делится ею с Барнсом, который поднимает на него отрешенный взгляд и тут же возвращается к своим увлекательным мыслям о Достоевском, которые одолевают его всякий раз, как только у Капитана Сосульки случается выходной. Тони думает «а кто смог бы отказаться от возможности перевести дух вдали от столь очаровательного парня?» и продолжает любоваться чудом инженерной мысли, приделанным к туловищу любимого бродяги Кэпа.

Каждое утро Тони начинается с молитвы о том, чтобы Барнс согласился на терапию, и Тони наконец смог бы взглянуть на его руку. Черт, там, наверняка, есть датчики давления и, скорее всего, температуры, и да, ладно, он знает, что ее сделала Гидра, но это и к лучшему — он со спокойной совестью сможет забить на патенты и украсть их технологии.

Ну… вернее, чертежи. Барнс мизинцем бы его прикончил, если бы Тони попытался ее снять. А Роджерс… Роджерс посмотрел бы взглядом раненой газели и предельно аккуратно содрал бы с него кожу, в процессе наслаждаясь воплями. Или еще чего похуже.

— Эй, а как насчет зоопарка? — в порыве вдохновения спрашивает Тони.

Барнс поднимает косматую голову и моргает глазами, в которых мелькает кириллица.  
— Зоопарка?

— Ну да. Думаю, будет весело. У общения с животными довольно неплохой терапевтический эффект. Обычно я таким не увлекаюсь, но когда я обзавелся этим… — он стучит пальцем по реактору, — … Пеппер заставила меня перетискать кучу щенков корги. И знаешь что? Помогло.

— Мы уже пробовали.

— Технически да, но согласись — мало кто надеялся, что наглаживание пушистой зефирки Бартона сможет тебе помочь. А вот медведь сможет. Медведи хардкорные.

У Тони была теория. Вот сам он очень похож на корги, верно? Маленький, пушистый, и его боготворит интернет. Отличный выбор для глав государств или генеральных директоров крупных корпораций. Бартон — лохматый, очаровательный бездельник, который оживает только когда ему это действительно нужно. Точно так же, как и его дворняжка. Барнс же периодически впадает в спячку и убивает людей, посмевших приблизиться к его детенышам, следовательно, для того, чтобы поправиться, ему нужно обнять гризли. Все просто… Тони открывает рот, чтобы донести эту великолепную мысль до Барнса, но тот его опережает.

— Однажды я убил медведя, — хмурясь, говорит он.

К чести Тони, способность издавать звуки возвращается к нему секунды через четыре.  
— Вот видишь, именно поэтому никто не зовет тебя на вечеринки. Тебе нужно стать добрее, и хоть иногда позволять людям выигрывать конкурсы забавных историй.

Барнс пожимает плечами и переворачивает страницу блестящим металлическим большим пальцем. Тони, возможно, немного возбуждается. Потому что, о Боже, Барнс даже не думает об этом, а пальцы двигаются. Сами. Там точно задействована нервная система…

— Но я хороший друг. И что же случилось после того, как ты его убил? — продолжает Тони, потому что недавно прочел «Краткий курс основ суперсолдатской психотерапии для чайников» Сэма Уилсона. Барнс добровольно поделился информацией, значит настала очередь второго шага — задавать безобидные вопросы.

— Я его съел.

— Даже не знаю, чего я ожидал… — Тони озадаченно трет шею. — Вкусно было? Я как-то пробовал панду. Или единорога. Кто там разберет, что они подают в буфете за десять тысяч долларов. Надеюсь, это был единорог. Моей жизни не помешала бы капелька магии.

— Он был плохо приготовлен.

— Хочешь сказать, что отправился на медведя и не прихватил с собой духовку? Да ты язычник.

— Я жарил его на костре.

— Разве они тебя не кормили? А должны были. Я имею в виду — только без обид, — если бы я так относился к броне, ДЖАРВИС давно запер бы башню и сбежал в Силиконовую долину.

— Дубина все еще с тобой, значит, что-то ты делаешь правильно, — говорит Барнс, зажигая огонек во взгляде объективно очень любящего себя Тони.

— Раз в неделю устраиваю ему масляные ванны, и он благодарит своего создателя, — отвечает Тони и берет отвертку. — Ну… и как медведь стал угрозой Гидре? Стащил слишком много корзинок для пикников?

— При обнулении произошел сбой, и я… сбежал, — Барнс расфокусированным взглядом упирается в стену.

Тони смотрит на него без какого-либо нетерпения, потому что ему как-то сказали, что его внимательное лицо заставляет людей говорить быстрее, а потом и вовсе замолкать. Он делает это не нарочно, но, черт побери, его второе имя великодушие, хотя его история и слабовата в сравнении с Барнсовой. С этим он может смириться, но проблема в том, что Тони любит классные истории. А десятилетия обнулений и замораживаний, не говоря уже о программировании и пытках — а Тони эксперт мирового класса в пытках, спасибо большое! — конечно, навредили чуваку, но ведь все уже в прошлом, правда? Тони смотрит на ту же стену и надеется, что придет Пеппер и поможет ему. Увы, ее не будет дома еще пару часов.

— Шел снег. Все время. Я помню… белизну. Везде. И в голове тоже. И медведя.

— А откуда взялся огонь? — спрашивает Тони, потому что не может представить Барнса, копающегося в сыром медведе. Это омрачило бы его детскую любовь к мишке Баки. Боже, какой ужас, думает Тони. Интересно, что случилось с бедным медведем?

О, точно. Он положил его в морозилку — которых в то время в Гидре было предостаточно — с намерением впоследствии инсценировать смелое спасение, но потом отвлекся на изучение достоинств картона в сравнении с алюминием и бессмысленности щитов в целом.

Барнс, к счастью, не умеющий читать мысли, лезет в карман, достает патрон и, спокойно его открыв, высыпает порох на ладонь. Потом кладет книгу и, щелкнув пальцами левой руки, высекает искры.

— Теперь я чувствую себя глупо. Должен был догадаться, — вздыхает Тони, с трудом сглатывая из-за проносящихся в голове диких догадок о том, как именно Барнс устраивал все свои взрывы. — Итак, зоопарк?

Барнс смотрит на него так, будто знает, что у Тони на языке вертится совсем другой вопрос — можно ли мне, пожалуйста, подойти к кибернетической руке и лично познакомиться с ней, пожалуйста.  
— Конечно, — через несколько секунд кивает Барнс, и у Тони чуть не сносит крышу. Но потом он вспоминает: ах да, точно, зоопарк.

— Ну… выиграть хотя бы в чем-то тоже неплохо, — успокаивает себя Тони — потому что он хороший парень — и достает телефон. Обычно такие звонки делает Пеппер — устало обещает сумму с несколькими нулями и случайной цифрой вначале в качестве компенсации за причиненный ущерб. Расту как личность, самодовольно думает Тони, ведь на этот раз он звонит еще до того, как этот самый ущерб причиняется. — Отлично.

Технически, это рабочий день, поэтому добрые люди из зоопарка Бронкса готовы развлекать Тони столько, сколько это вообще возможно. Он отпускает Хэппи (да ладно, самый крутой в мире убийца прикрывает мне зад!) и тащит Барнса к клетке с медведем.  
— Перекусишь? — спрашивает Тони, и Барнс вполне предсказуемо делает страшное лицо. — Как хочешь.

Ну, похоже, это не полная катастрофа, через полчаса думает Тони, глядя на Барнса, разглядывающего жующих бегемотов и указывающих на них пальцами обезьян. Инцидент с волком сначала вызывает некоторое раздражение, которое очень быстро проходит, когда Барнс опускается перед клеткой на колени, скалится и грозно рычит. Волк, до этого гордо демонстрирующий им зубы, мудро закрывает пасть и отступает. И это к лучшему, потому что Тони уже разрывается между желанием сорвать с себя одежду и начать умолять, чтобы ему дали по голове и утащили в пещеру, и тем, чтобы сбежать. В итоге весы склоняются в сторону пещер, оттаскивания и криков. И криков. И еще немного криков.

Тони соврал бы, если бы попытался притвориться, что мысль об обнимашках не казалась ему сейчас несколько волнующей. Ба, да он возбужден. К его приходу Пеппер лучше бы оказаться дома…

Однако, пора возвращаться в зоопарк. Тут довольно мило — и Тони предусмотрительно захватил с собой несколько пакетиков с сухофруктами, чтобы скоротать время, — но совсем не увлекательно.

В конце концов они останавливаются у бассейна с дельфинами. Тони нравятся дельфины, поэтому он оставляет их напоследок вместе с упаковкой сушеной черники. Он предлагает ягоды Барнсу, когда они поднимаются на бортик открытого бассейна, сделанного так, чтобы глупые рыбы могли смеяться прямо под небом.

— О, смотри, они меня помнят! — говорит Тони, когда одна из бестолковых рыб, исступленно хихикая, выпрыгивает перед ними из воды.

Барнс улыбается. Черт побери, правда улыбается. На долю секунды Тони теряется, потому что… твою мать… Роджерс выглядит так, будто может лишить Аберкромби бизнеса, если решит заняться модной одеждой. Но когда улыбается Барнс, кажется, что восходит солнце. Кто ж знал, что прошлое было буквально напичкано привлекательными людьми.

— Жаль, что так холодно, — вздыхает Тони, когда Мистер Конгениальность встает на колени и начинает нежно гладить радостного дельфина, к огромному удовольствию последнего. — У меня соглашение с зоопарком: они не станут со мной судиться, если я прыгну в бассейн.

Барнс, все еще улыбаясь, смотрит на него, в то время как дельфин продолжает тыкаться носом в его правую ладонь.  
— Так это разрешено?

— О разрешениях я ничего не знаю, — пожимает плечами Тони. — У меня с ними не складывается. Обычно я что-то делаю, а потом просто бросаю деньги в орущих на меня людей до тех пор, пока те не отстают. Раньше этот принцип никогда не подводил. Ну… до того, как начала орать Пеппер.

Барнс разочарованно вздыхает, а дельфин выскакивает из воды и начинает извиваться на бетоне, умоляя почесать ему живот.

— Теоретически это запрещено, — раздается голос за спиной Тони. Тот подпрыгивает и практически соскальзывает в бассейн. — Простите, — улыбается крошечная женщина, отвечающая за дельфинарий. — Как я уже сказала, теоретически. Для мистера Старка мы сможем сделать исключение.

— Вот видишь? — Тони гордо выпрямляется.

— Если вы хотите в бассейн, то пойдемте со мной. У нас есть уголок, вода в котором нагревается, — говорит она Тони. — Обычно вы посещаете нас летом, сэр, поэтому прошу прощения за неудобства.

Тони широко улыбается, но когда поворачивается, чтобы махнуть Барнсу, видит аккуратно сложенную толстовку, узкие черные джинсы, которые, похоже, являются униформой всех бывших русских ассасинов, и пару кроссовок. Сам Барнс, это, видимо, темная фигура под водой, буксируемая чрезмерно восторженной рыбой.

— Вообще-то, он не очень любит тепло. Вот такая нелепая причуда. Прошу прощения.

— Гм… С ним все будет в порядке?

— Да чтоб я знал… — вздыхает Тони. — О, вы имеете в виду прямо сейчас? Да, я бы не стал волноваться.

Женщина успокаивается и уходит. Тони, жуя ягоды, устраивается возле симпатичного крюка в стене. Похоже, Барнс пытается научить глупую рыбу играть в салки, а значит, пробудет там какое-то время.

Через десять минут Тони начинает беспокоиться, потому что признаки того, что Барнс собирается всплыть, чтобы глотнуть кислорода, отсутствуют напрочь. Он вовсю общается с дельфиньим семейством, и с одной стороны, Тони рад, что Барнсу, похоже, весело, а с другой, Тони совсем не хочется нырять за ним. Хотя, если он спасет Барнсу жизнь, то, возможно, сможет получить несколько привилегий в виде возможности поиграть с рукой. Это стоит учитывать. Пусть еще хоть кто-нибудь скажет, что Тони не готов идти на жертвы ради науки.

Через пятнадцать минут после последнего подтвержденного вдоха Барнса, Тони отправляет Звездно-полосатому смс и открывает схему руки, которую Гидра соизволила-таки выложить в интернет. Три минуты спустя Барнс, обнимающий дельфина, выныривает на поверхность. Похоже, он не сильно нуждается в искусственном дыхании, поэтому Тони спрашивает: — Все в порядке? — не ожидая ничего кроме положительного ответа.

— Ага, — улыбается Барнс. — Спасибо.

Тони, уткнувшийся в недостаточно большой экран, изображает поклон. Так, рука, похоже, водонепроницаема и, скорее всего, с внутренним подогревом. Тяжелая, наверное. Но с этим Тони точно справится при помощи своего нового креативного сплава.

Не проходит и получаса, как раздается звук приближающихся шагов, свидетельствующих о том, что кто-то несется сюда с невероятной скоростью. Через несколько секунд во всей своей незабываемой красе с неба падает Капитан Америка и в бледных лучах солнечного света приземляется на бетон прямо перед Тони.

— Привет, Кэп, — кивает тот. — Часто практикуешь такой выход?

Его игнорируют. Он готовится обидеться, но кожаная куртка летит в сторону, Роджерс падает возле бассейна на колени и замирает, пристально вглядываясь в голубую воду.

— Баки! — отчаянно кричит он, и через мгновение из воды появляется сначала рука, обхватывающая шею Роджерса, следом почти весь Баки, а потом оба с шумным всплеском падают вниз.

Тони решает, что сороковые были до чертиков странными временами.

Возмущенный, кипящий от гнева Роджерс выбирается на берег, но длится это ровно до тех пор, пока не всплывает Барнс с дурацкой рыбой под мышкой кибернетической руки. И он смеется. Барнс, мать его, смеется. Это чертовски горячо. Тони никогда не верил людям, которые говорили, что рыба полезна, но в их словах явно что-то было.

Роджерс с открытым ртом растягивается на влажном бетоне, а потом у него внезапно загорается лицо. Без шуток. Как небеса Невады в день испытания атомной бомбы.  
— Ах, вот как, значит… — тянет он, зачем-то снимая мокрые штаны и ботинки. Тони не видит в этом никакого смысла или не увидел бы, если бы сумел заставить мозг сотрудничать. Ведь на Капитане Америка трусы с Железным Человеком.

Роджерс ныряет в бассейн одновременно с появившимся на бортике другим очень решительным бегуном. Но тот, по крайней мере, не настолько сумасшедший, чтобы приближаться к воде. Он с безопасного расстояния осторожно заглядывает в бассейн, а когда становится очевидно, что там в самом разгаре угарная вечеринка, Тони оказывается вздернутым на ноги за лацканы пиджака.

— Никогда, — задыхаясь, хрипит Сэм Уилсон, — никогда больше не посылай Стиву таких сообщений. О Боже.

— Хм, — Тони наклоняет голову. — Ты что-то побледнел.

— Заткнись, — Уилсон повисает у него на плечах и продолжает хрипеть. В конце концов он выпрямляется и отходит. — Прости. Погорячился.

— Ничего страшного. Ты даже не столкнул меня в бассейн, как Пеппер однажды. Все нормально?

— В данный момент, да. Но я почти уверен, что кто-то уже вызвал всех окрестных копов, и, скорее всего, чуть позже нас повяжут.

Тони недоуменно смотрит на него.

— Стив, — поясняет Уилсон после очередной серии глубоких вдохов, — две мили проехал на мотоцикле по ограждению. Потом съехал с эстакады на крышу, с нее на бронированный фургон, а с него на дорогу. И думаю, совершенно незаконно припарковался у вольера с бегемотами, — он опускается на асфальт. — О, благословенная земля, я больше никогда тебя не покину.

— О-о-о… — заинтересованно тянет Тони, убирает с экрана схемы и смотрит на отправленное сообщение.  
«Твой bf (бойфренд, прим. перев.) находится на дне бассейна с дельфинами в Бронксе и уже какое-то время не дышит».  
Вот черт, оговорочка по Фрейду — не напечаталась f (тогда было бы bff — лучший друг, прим. перев.). — Упс?

— Упс? Ты издеваешься?

— Ну, я вижу, никто не пострадал, так что…

— Баки в порядке? — спрашивает Уилсон, из которого практически льется озабоченность. Черт, довольно мило, что этот парень испытывает такой же вид беспокойства, что и Пеппер в отношении маленьких печальных щенков корги.

— Минуту назад хихикал как одержимый, так что отвечу «да». Если только до него не добралась рыба.

— Я думал, в бассейне дельфины.

— Я, между прочим, гений, — надменно заявляет Тони. — Поэтому в моих мозгах есть чему храниться помимо этой информации. Если кто-то живет под водой, значит это рыба.

Уилсон ошарашенно моргает, но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с гениями…

— Я так понимаю, в бассейн ты не рвешься?

— Неа… У меня принцип — в середине октября оставаться там, где сухо, — отвечает Уилсон, складывая руки на груди.

— Отличный принцип.

Кэп со своим любимым бродягой резвятся с бестолковыми рыбинами где-то около часа, пока не приходит работник зоопарка и паническим шепотом не сообщает, что скоро здесь будет пол-Нью-Йорка. Тони мудро объявляет тактическое отступление, и они вчетвером перелезают через стену зоопарка, в процессе еще больше разжигая и без того бурную любовную интрижку, возникшую между Тони и левой рукой Барнса. Потому что стена высотой футов двенадцать, и если Роджерс просто запрыгивает на неё, то над Уилсоном и Тони повисает угроза неминуемого прохождения через ворота, пока Барнс не приседает и не предлагает руку в качестве ступени.

— Я тебя не уроню, — серьезно говорит он, снизу вверх глядя на Тони, и тот, вздохнув, наступает на ладонь. Барнс легко выпрямляется, вытягивает руку над головой, и внезапно Тони смотрит поверх двенадцатифутовой стены. Ему помогает Роджерс, а после того, как Уилсона точно также поднимают, Барнс легко подпрыгивает, подтягивается и падает на другую сторону. После этого они в обратном порядке спускаются.

О’кей, Тони будет честным — ему определенно приходится приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не умереть от научного эквивалента страстного вожделения.

Потом они идут в метро, и — как ни странно — там у них не возникает никаких проблем. Кто же мог подумать, что два промокших и горячих национальных памятника под землей будут практически незаметны? Не Тони, точно. Похоже, ему следует почаще ездить на метро. Только без спорящих Роджерса и Барнса, которые никак не могут определиться, кому же все-таки надеть сухую, теплую кожаную куртку Роджерса.

— Стив, заткнись, — в конце концов говорит Барнс, левой ладонью помогая осуществить собственный призыв. — Это я затащил тебя в бассейн. К тому же, у меня сухие ботинки.

Слава Богу, в вагоне совсем мало народу, иначе все глазели бы на двух здоровенных мужиков, поднявших шум из-за — в худшем случае — возможной простуды. Тони вздыхает и смотрит в потолок, думая о ДЖАРВИСе. Уилсон делает тоже самое. За исключением, возможно, размышлений о ДЖАРВИСе. Это все-таки дело Тони.

Когда они выходят и через гараж попадают в башню, на них никто не обращает внимания, что делает их экскурсию ошеломляюще успешной. Тони метафорически похлопывает себя по плечу до тех пор, пока лифт не звенит и не выплевывает их на общий этаж, где Романофф с Бартоном хохочут, попивая пиво, а Брюс топчется возле замученной Пеппер.

— Привет, дорогая, — кричит Тони, широко разводя руки. — Хорошо съездила?

— Прием был отвратительным, — сухо отвечает та, но, поскольку она Пеппер, а Пеппер — эталон человеческого совершенства, поднимается с дивана, подходит и приветственно чмокает Тони в щеку.

— Стив обрушил Твиттер. Опять, — сообщает Романофф, делая очередной глоток. — Fox News заловил Пеппер у дверей. Так что всё хреново.

Тони собирается заявить, что на этот раз ни в чем не виноват, но уши Роджерса явно розовее, чем должны быть, а это крайне подозрительно.

— Что, только из-за того, что мир увидел его трусы с Железным Человеком? А мне нравится. Они милые! Я сам одобрил дизайн! И Пеппер одобрила!

Романофф, продолжая улыбаться, встает с дивана и с планшетом в руке идет к ним.  
— Полюбуйтесь.

Уилсон зависает у нее за плечом, а Роджерс с Барнсом бочком выскальзывают из комнаты. Ну ничего себе! Теперь Тони понимает, почему…  
— Вот сукин сын, — он восхищенно качает головой, любуясь немного мутной фотографией ухмыляющейся рыбы, почти, но не полностью, прикрывающей Роджерса, взасос целующего Барнса.

— #CaptainAmericavisitsBronxZoo. #notjustladyliberty, — смеясь, зачитывает Уилсон.

— Накрылась моя обложка в Times на этот месяц, — говорит Пеппер, но тоже смеется, а Тони… ну… Тони не станет жаловаться, что СМИ проигнорировали его. В конце концов великодушие его второе имя.


End file.
